Say goodbye to that chance
by Cerberuswolf
Summary: He hadn't heard from her in a long while, so he decided to call her from a pay phone to get her to answer. What he heard on the other end wasn't what he expected, though. A One shot from fanfiction amino thirty day challenge. Day two, sunshine.


Hello everyone! I know I haven't been on here, recently, but I have been doing a 30 day challenge on an amino app, that I'm behind on now since my life has now been getting in the way with. I decided to post this one on here since, when I posted it on the fanfiction amino, it was instantly popular and was actually featured! It was for the second day of the prompt challenge and I have been using another prompt app to help me out with ideas for these.  
Surprisingly enough, I'm the only one so far to delve into multiple worlds for the challenge but it was just put on the amino last month and about a dozen of us have started it within the last month. So I hope you guys really like this one, and I may put up some of the other ones, too. Since I did also did a digimon one that was also my very first fanfic for that world, just for this challenge!

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters within. They belong to Capcom and will always belong to them. I just own the idea of the storyline and the ideas of how they may or may not feel or act.

30 Day Prompt Challenge  
Day 2- Sunshine  
Resident Evil  
Angst/Drama  
Rating:T  
Mild cursing

Prompt #103

You decide to make a phone call from a pay phone to hide your identity.

The pay phone glistened in the afternoon sun, a silent witness to all the happenings around it as people walked passed it obliviously.  
He nervously swallowed as he looked at the lone phone, not sure whether he should go through with it or just walk away.

-It may be my only chance to talk to her, though, - He thought, finally finding the courage to walk up to it.  
As he placed the change he had in it and dialed the number he long since memorized, his mind wandered to how he came to a pay phone calling her.

It had been a month since he came back from his latest mission and as soon as he landed on U.S. soil, his only thought was her. He had wanted to meet up with her as soon as possible, but when she didn't answer her cell, he figured she was busy and had decided to head home for some well-deserved sleep.  
It was after five days of unanswered calls that he became concerned. After talking to some mutual allies, he found that she seemed to ignore his calls and texts, but no one knew why and she never gave a reason, just a casual shrug of her shoulders. He never wanted to admit it to anyone, but learning she was ignoring him hurt a lot.  
The steady ringing from the dirty receiver pulled him from his thoughts and he tried to bury the pain in his gut. The ringing suddenly stopped and a familiar voice called out, momentarily making him forget his gut.

"Hello, Redfield here,"

His mind went blank the moment he heard her voice. For some reason, he almost thought she had died, though everyone had been talking to her. He almost sighed in relief when he remembered he needed to speak back to her.

"Hey, Red," He immediately felt stupid with what he said, but it was too late to take it back and the tension in the air seemed to thicken on her end.

"… Leon?" She asked, her voice instantly strained. He almost flinched, but knew that he had to keep it in check.

"It's me, Claire," Leon spoke more normally, letting his training finally kick in.

"That sounds more like you," Claire laughed a little before he heard a sigh.

"Why haven't you answered my calls, Claire?" Leon questioned suddenly, feeling nervous again. He mainly called to talk to her, see how she was and if she wanted to accompany him to a restaurant to catch up, but his feelings made him wonder why she had ignored him.

"I-Leon," Claire sighed again. "I didn't know what to say to you. I still don't."

He felt a pull at his heart at this. He knew they drifted apart a little, mainly because of his job, but he didn't think she had thought it was that big of a gap between them.

"Say something, Red. I wouldn't have even minded a random text of 'chocolate milk,' at least it would have been something," Leon responded, smiling a little as she laughed at his 'chocolate milk' joke. "though I would have called you a weirdo, but it would have been better than silence."

"I know, I know. It's just," She trialed and he could see her rubbing her shoulder in his mind's eye. "it's been two years since we last spoke on the phone and even longer since we last saw each other."

"Yes, and I'm very sorry for that. I would like to make it up to you now, though," Leon again felt the nervousness crawl into his veins.

"And how are you going to do that, Mr. Kennedy?" Claire teased, the smile evident in her voice. Leon smiled big, knowing that he had her attention and he disregarded her stab at his name.

"Let me take you out to eat. We can catch up on more normal terms like I promised," Leon felt good about how he worded that and closed his eyes, waiting for her cheery response.  
What he got wasn't what he was expecting, though.

Silence. Pure and strange silence and he momentarily looked at the receiver, praying that he wasn't disconnected. He brought it back to his ear and was about to say something before Claire finally spoke up.

"What?" Her response confused him; he was expecting her to be happy they would be able to talk on more normal terms.

"I want to take you somewhere to eat, Claire. We haven't seen each other since Harvardville and I thought we could catch each other up on our lives," His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What was wrong with her today?

"Leon, I- "She started, but was interrupted by someone on her end. Leon struggled to hear, but all he could really distinguish was the person was male.  
"Hey," Claire replied to the guy and Leo heard the happiness in her voice. The man spoke, but again, he couldn't make anything out. "it's Leon." So, he must have asked who she was talking to.

-Must be Chris, - Leon thought, not realizing he had stiffened until he had let his muscles relax.  
A sudden movement alerted him back to the phone. Chris must be taking the phone from Claire to talk to him, which Leon didn't have much of a problem with; Leon and Chris were comrades.  
He just wanted to talk to Claire.

"Hey Leon! How are you, today?" A familiar voice came out of the speaker, but it wasn't Chris Redfield. Leon had visions of the times he had bumped into Chris at the B.S.A.A. Headquarters while on business and meeting the kid.

"Piers?" Leon almost stuttered, not believing he would ever hear the kid's voice now of all times.

"You sound surprised. Everything alright?" Leon heard Claire's voice in the background and he felt an empty hole forming in the pit of his stomach. "Really? You weren't planning on trying to swipe my girlfriend away, were you Leon?"

Leon couldn't speak at that point. After the word girlfriend came out, everything crashed around him. When had Claire given up? How long were they together for? Had Leon truly lost his chance?  
He had known Claire liked him for a while; she had outright told him that night they escaped Raccoon City. But, foolishly, he pushed her aside for the cat and mouse game Ada played. When he finally pulled his head out of his ass, he finally came to realize that, though Ada was a sexy fantasy, Claire was a beautiful constant. Now it seemed he came to his realization too late.

"Leon?" Piers called, pulling Leon from his musings. "I'm so sorry if I made you angry. Hope you know I'm pulling your leg."

"I'm here. Sorry, it was just shocking that Claire would go for some short ass shrimp like you," Leon replied, suddenly feeling jealous.

"Who should she go for, an old man like you?" Piers countered easily, though Leon heard the joking nature in his voice. "Don't worry, I know what girl is on your mind."

-If only you knew-

"Give me that, brat!" Claire yelled, just before Leon heard some movement from the phone.

"You sleep with this brat, though!" Piers voice was heard easily and Leon's heart constricted at his words.

"Would you let the dogs out! Go!" Claire shouted, though the smile could be heard clear as day. "I'm sorry about his antics, Leon."

"That's alright," Leon smiled a little at hearing how happy she was. Piers seemed to make her happier than anytime she had ever been with him.

"So, about the- "

"Don't worry," Leon interrupted, just before hearing the warning that he had two minutes left to talk. "rain check?"

"Rain check," Claire repeated happily.

"I'll talk to you later, Claire," Leon whispered, hearing her respond to him as well, but he hung up the phone without another word.

The sunshine was all around him, but all he felt in his heart was clouds.

Cerberuswolf


End file.
